


Talking In My Sleep

by knic28



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dreaming, Dreams, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, that thing where one character falls asleep on the other ones shoulder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knic28/pseuds/knic28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata talks in his sleep, so Kageyama gets to hear some interesting things on trips back from games while Hinata is asleep on his shoulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking In My Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> ITS 2:48 AM IM WRITING THIS ON MY PHONE HAPPY SPRING BREAK TO ME

Games were exhausting and trips were often long. The Karasuno team usually had to spend hours on a bus to get to and from their destination. This resulted in Hinata being exhausted and almost always falling asleep on Kageyama's shoulder. 

Kageyama didn't mind, per se, it's just that it was mildly irritating to have Hinata drooling on him and twitching in his sleep when he dreamt like some kind of animal. He put up with it though because no matter how obnoxious Hinata was in his sleep, it couldn't possibly be as obnoxious as he was awake (plus, it was really fucking cute and nice for Kageyama to have Hinata sleeping on his shoulder, but he would never admit that). Over the various trips to different places and the various dreams that Hinata had had, Kageyama discovered something about his boyfriend: he talks in his sleep. 

On one such occasion after a game that Karasuno had  _kicked ass at,_ Hinata was, as usual, shifting and squirming and drooling against Kageyama's shoulder while dreaming of who-knows-what deep in his sleep. Kageyama stared out the window, arm slung across his boyfriend's shoulders, when he heard Hinata start to make soft sleepy noises. 

Out of vague curiosity, Kageyama looked over to Hinata's face and found that it was screwed up tightly. 

 _He must be having a nightmare,_ Kageyama thought offhandedly. 

Quietly and slowly, Hinata began to say something. 

"Tobio," he mumbled through his sleep. 

Somewhat surprised, Kageyama looked down at Hinata, wondering if he was dreaming about him. 

"Tobio," Hinata repeated. 

A rare, gentle smile graced Kageyama's face and he placed a soft kiss to Hinata's hair. 

"Tobio...Natsu," Hinata mumbled  "Natsu... Natsu!" his eyes shot open and he sat straight up in his seat, panting heavily. 

"What the hell, dumbass?!" Kageyama demanded. 

"Oh my god. I had this dream and you were in it!" Hinata gasped out. "I dreamed that we were on a date and everything was going fine when Natsu showed up and then BAM! You tried to kill her! Why would you try to kill my baby sister?!" 

"I wouldn't try to kill Natsu! Why would you even dream something like that?!"

"Well your face always looks like you want to kill everyone!" 

"It does not-!" 

"Hey!" Daichi interrupted from the front of the bus, annoyed at having been woken up, "Would you two shut up so the rest of us can sleep?" 

Kageyama and Hinata swallowed their argument and humbly nodded, resuming their earlier positions. 

"Ass," Kageyama mumbled. 

"Please don't kill my sister," Hinata mumbled back before he drifted back to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> First haikyuu fic tho even though I finished it like 84 years ago lol oh well.  
> Also check this out http://knic28.tumblr.com/post/108908323091


End file.
